savior in war paint
by megbiersack
Summary: Rickie is a young girl that has had a pretty rough past, but after going to a Black Veil Brides concert and meeting the band she realizes there might be a spark with the lead singer Andy Biersack! but can her heart really make a future with someone when her head is stuck in the past?


Saviour in War Paint

I rushed around my room trying to get ready,  
"Andy, hurry the fuck up!" my best friend Purdy shouted. She wasn't actually called Purdy and im not called Andy, those are just nicknames that we have for each other, and you're probably going to need me to explain why right?...

Well both Krissie (Purdy's actual name) and I are massive fans of black veil brides; to be honest I don't think I would be alive today without their music keeping me sane! But that's a story for another day, anyway... Anyway krissie thinks that Andy Biersack and myself have the same personality! She says im the female version of him because we both have blue eyes, we are both pale, both tall and both extremely sarcastic all the time! So she just started calling me Andy one day and it stuck.

I call krissie Purdy because I think both her and Ashley Purdy are practically identical to each other in temperament as they are both dirty minded and always talk about sex (krissie doesn't 'get around' or anything, it's just her humour) and before she died it they both used to have practically an identical hair cut!  
So that's now we got our nicknames, what's my real name then? My name is Rickie Greene and im 21 years old (I know my name is kind of a boy's name but I can't change it, no matter how much I had wished I could when I was in school.

"alright im nearly ready" I lied as I began straightening my pale brown hair, I'd always wanted to have my hair a wacky colour just like krissie but I have never been brave enough! When I was happy with my hair I went over to my wardrobe and picked out my outfit, I eventually settled for a red and black tartan Minnie skirt that had chains attached to the belt, I then picked out a long sleeve black top, some thick black tights and my military boots. I applied a small amount of foundation and some heavy black eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara. I walked over to the mirror to give myself one final check; I actually didn't look too bad!

"ANDY! Don't make me come up there!" krissie shouted to me again.  
I pulled my sleeve over my scared wrist, grabbed my leather jacket along with a photo of black veil brides and a black sharpie marker before I ran down the stairs of my house to her.

"Alright, alright im coming!" shouted back as I ran

She looked amazing as usual, she had gone for the full fan girl look with red jeans, a BVB top and jacket and studded military boots, and her black hair was streaked with purple and lay teased down her back. She was covered in war paint with three lines painted down her neck that Ashley had and Andy's signature line going across her face. Her dark eye makeup seemed to make her green eyes pop! And the deep purple lipstick added an emo twist to her look… all of a sudden; standing next to her I didn't look too good!

"Andy guess what?!" she screamed

"What?!" I asked, slightly worried

"We are going to watch black veil brides!"

"Fuck you Purdy! I thought there was something wrong!"

"Sorry, im just really excited" she said, emphasizing the 'really'.

"So am I" I squealed  
we both held hands and began to jump up and down screaming and having a total fan girl moment. That's when Krissie grabbed my wrist, pulled my sleeve up and began to examine my arm, on which the scars and cuts were clearly visible against my pale skin. I quickly pulled my arm away and covered it with my sleeve again.

"Rickie… I thought you stopped?" she said, her eyes now filled with sadness

"Im trying, it's just hard" I replied keeping my eyes on the floor so I wouldn't have to look in to her big sad eyes again.

She pulled me in for a hug and said "ok well we can talk about it later, let's just go out and have a good night ok?"

I nodded at her "ok"

We both screamed again having what wouldn't be the last fan girl moment of the night ran through the door, krissie had grabbed my arm and was rushing me out and in to my car, I put the key in the ignition and we pulled out of my drive and began the journey to finally watch our idols on stage!  
AHHH! (Sorry fan girl moment).

We blasted our fave black veil bride's songs out as loud as our ears could take on the car journey there, we eventually arrived at the academy in Manchester where they would be playing and we got in line. The line was massive but we both knew it would be worth the wait!  
We eventually got inside and pushed our way to the front of the crowd. Tonight Alive came on first, followed by The Fearless Vampire Hunters and Chiodos, both me and Krissie danced to every song and sung along to the few songs we knew the words to but all we really wanted was The Black Veil Brides!.

"They should be on soon" krissie shouted over the noise

"I know, I can't wait" I shout back to her, our voices just about detectable over the noise of the music and the screaming of the crowd.

"Do you think Ash will fall in love with me?" krissie joked

"How could he not" I replied through my laughter

Well you look awesome Rickie so Andy is bound to notice you"

I laughed at the very thought of this "yeah I wish" I laughed and as I did the familiar tune of 'knives and pens' filled the noisy room and we both began to scream until it hurt our throats.

They all appeared then, dressed in black leather and covered in war paint, I watched as Andy belted out the words to his songs, his freshly cropped hair bouncing slightly as he ran around the stage. I was almost certain that our eyes met a few times but then I remembered there was a whole room full of girls thinking exactly the same thing.

They played some of their old songs such as New Religion, Rebel Love Song and Fallen Angels and then they played some of their new songs including Wretched and Divine, I am Bulletproof and New Year's Day.  
I screamed and sang along to every song but all too soon the lights went down and the band disappeared off the stage.

We both then ran round to the back of the academy and waited for our chance to meet our idols, we were at the back of the line of course but we passed the time by fan girling with some of the people ahead of us in the line. Eventually it was our turn, I could feel my heart beating in my chest and I kept saying over and over "don't fan girl, don't fan girl".  
Krissie went straight over to Ashley of course! But the closest band member to me was Jinx so I took my pictures, asked for a hug and asked him to sign the photograph I had brought with me. I did the same with Ashley, CC and Jake until I came to Andy.

"Hey im Andy" he said as he pulled me in for a hug, without me even asking! It was a long hug that lasted for a few seconds and felt totally amazing! So good in fact that I was disappointed when he let go.

"Im… err… Rickie" I replied slowly

"Are you ok?" he asked looking slightly concerned

"Yeah, yeah im fine! I guess im just a little star struck" I said, sounding totally pathetic.

He laughed "yeah well im a bit lost for words too! You're gorgeous" he said

I smiled at him "well you're not too bad yourself"

He sniggered at my sarcastic remark "thanks"

I looked down and remembered I was still holding the photograph that had been signed by all the other band members "will you sign this?" I asked sweetly

"My pleasure" he said, still smiling

I waited while he signed it, just looking at him, his eyes were even bluer than I had seen in images and videos, and he was so handsome!

"there you go" he said, handing the photograph back to me with a smirk on his face, I was tempted to ask what he was smirking at but I managed to stop myself.

"Well it was awesome meeting you" I said

"Yeah you too Ricky" he said, making his deep voice sound incredibly sexy

I turned around and ran over to krissie who was walking away from me "Purdy! Wait up" I shouted after her.

Andy's Pov

"Well it was awesome meeting you" she said, damn she was hot! I had seen her in the crowd whilst I had been preforming and I had tried to make eye contact with her but every time I did she just looked away!

"Yeah you too Rickie" I said, I was trying to make my voice sound sexy but I failed spectacularly!

"Dude… are you coming?" said a familiar voice; I turned around to see the rest of the guys walking inside and ash waiting for me by the door, shirtless as usual.

"Oh… yeah im coming!" I said as I watched Rickie run around the corner with the girl she had come with… Kris I think her name was?

Ashley followed my gaze and said "dude she was hot. I would like to/"

I decided it was probably best to cut him off before he got carried away and I heard something no one should ever have to listen to!

"Keep that between you and your internet service provider man" I said in a mocking tone

"You're hilarious Andy… seriously! Look at the amusement on my face" he said in a fake non enthusiastic tone before pointing to his face and shaking his head

"I know, no need to remind me" I said sarcastically

"Shut up… you should have given her your number "he sniggered and I began to smirk at him again "what?" he said

"I wrote my number just underneath my signature on the photo she gave me to sign" I said, feeling quite proud of myself.

"Very smooth, when do you think she will call?" he asked

I shrugged "any minute now I guess" I said, and as I did my phone began to vibrate in the pocket of my leather pants, I pulled the phone out and held the screen up to show ash the unknown number, I smirked again "told you" I said smugly before turning away from him.  
I took a deep breath and hit the answer button…

"Hello?"


End file.
